


my adorable messy boyfriend

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [57]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Magnus pampers his adorably messy Alexander.





	my adorable messy boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/sometimes unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common— Magnus and Alec are madly in love.

At lunchtime, Alec heard a knock on his office door, "Come in". 

And the most beautiful face in the world, he's sure, greeted him with a smile and asked, "Chili dog?"

A big smile plastered itself all across Alec's face as he took the brown bag, "And this is why I love you".

Magnus laughed and took a seat, "Well thank you. I read something somewhere about food being the way to a man's heart".

"But that's not right", Alec replied, unwrapped the chili dog and smiled just before taking a bite, the excess mustard making him a moustache, "It's not the food itself but the gesture of it".

Magnus saw the mustard and laughed but made no attempted to wipe it off, "Omg, you're so adorable", was all he said, still laughing.

Alec was munching and munching, a blotch of mustard now caught on the tip of his nose, "Me? Adorable?" licking his fingers, "You're the adorable one", slurping on his diet coke, "bringing your boyfriend lunch".

Magnus took a sip from Alec's coke then replied, "It tastes normal so how do you make lunch look so delicious?"

Alec bit into his chili dog again, this time ketchup clumped to the side of his mouth and Magnus just couldn't take it anymore so he got up, pushed the rest of the food away and first licked the tip of Alec's nose with his tongue, "You're right", he said, extending his tongue again and was licking the side of Alec's mouth, "It's your adorableness that is the true way to my heart".

Alec licked his lips and held Magnus close, "And exactly what is the world's most beautiful man telling me?"

And Magnus laughed with his heart inflating with gladness, "My point exactly", he said, "Next time I'll bring you burritos, corn on a cob or maybe crab legs or how about chicken wings? Ah taco is nice too. Even watermelon you would look adorable eating".

"Sounds delicious but also messy", Alec told him, licking some left over chili sauce off Magnus's chin. "Just look at you. You're already so well spiced and seasoned and still you're adding chili sauce to your menu. Don't get me anymore addicted to you Mr. Bane", Alec laughed, licking Magnus's face again.

And Magnus laughed, having not noticed that he was an adorable mess too.

\---

Magnus x Alec


End file.
